Orphans' Miracle
by Ryuku Ride
Summary: Yukiko and Yuki used to have no home and no parents. They only had each other. So what happens when these two orphan twins, who don't ever let anyone in, do when they are adopted and sent to Ouran and meet the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Ryuku here! This is my first FanFiction story EVER so I hope you enjoy!**

**I had some troubles getting this on and everything but I actually managed to do so with the help of GeneralWildfire! So THANKS!**

**OK time for the disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club (sadly). But I DO own my OCs and the plot!**

**R&R! (That stands for read and review right?)**

* * *

**Enrolled at Ouran**

"Yukiko! Yuki! Can you two come down here please?" A tall, elegant woman called from a large living room. Two skinny and pale twins walked slowly down the mansion's long staircase.

They had long, onyx hair and big, dark blue eyes. They wore simple, matching clothing that was comfortable and easy to move in, and little pouches with small strings of beads hanging off the end and a beaded string attached to it around their necks like necklaces. The pouches hung low and past their chests.

One of the girls walked tense and alert while the other stood a step behind her and held on to the back of her shirt, walking tentatively and with caution.

"Yukiko, Yuki," The woman said sweetly when the girls entered the living room. "I've decided that I should enroll you two in school. Starting tomorrow you'll both be going to Ouran Academy, OK?" The girls stayed silent, as they always did around the woman or anyone else. "I know you two like more comfortable clothes so Daddy convinced the school to let you wear something other than the girls' uniform. It had to be school colors so I've already picked them out for you. The maids should have put them and your bags in you rooms by now so you can look through everything, OK?"

The girls were silent still and the woman began to walk away, taking it as a yes like she usually did.

The two twins returned to their shared room (they shared one since they refused to be separated) and closed the door behind them. Sure enough two uniforms were on one of the two beds, along with two brown messenger bags.

"Yukiko?" The timid twin asked, letting go of her sister's shirt.

"Ya, Yuki?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow..."

"Ya, I don't wanna go either."

"Why do Mr. and Mrs. Goldheart even want use to go?"

"People are just weird I guess." This made Yuki giggle that sweet and innocent little giggle of hers.

Later that night after another silent dinner (the two girls still refusing to talk), Yukiko and Yuki were getting ready for bed. Yukiko raked a brush through her hair while Yuki brushed her teeth.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Mr. and Mrs. Goldheart always go all out with dinner?" Yukiko asked.

"_Mmm-hmm_" Yuki replied through a mouthful of toothpaste suds.

"_Ow!_ Stupid devil brush!" Yukiko exclaimed getting the last tangle out of her hair and dropping the 'devil' brush back on their dresser.

"Donn blam thhhe bruhhh-"

"Yuki, spit the toothpaste out so I can understand you."

"_Pttt._ Sorry. I said, don't blame the brush."

"_Hmph!_ I still am blaming it!" Yukiko crossed her arms and playfully stomped her foot before snuggling into one of the two king-sized beds.

Yuki rinsed the sink clean, turned off the lights and snuggled next to her sister in the same bed. (Oh and for those of you who are thinking "Oh my God, WHY are they sleeping in the same bed?", don't freak out. All will be explained soon.)

"Night Kiko," Yuki yawned.

"Night Ki (K-ee)," Yukiko replied back.

The next morning the girls ate a small and quick breakfast, got ready, and headed off to school.

Yukiko and Yuki arrived early in class 1-A so they were the only ones there, at first. But soon a bunch of kids started flooding in, all looking preppy or classy or well... just stuck up.

The girls ignored the stares they were getting and just doodled on a sheet of paper together. Soon the teacher arrived.

"Good morning class. Today, as you've probably noticed, we have two new students. Yukiko and Yuki Goldheart can you two please come up to the front of the class?" He said. The two twins reluctantly got up and headed towards the front of the classroom, Yuki grabbing hold of the back of Yukiko's sweater.

"Would you two like to introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked as the girls faced the class. They remained silent, their big, dark blue eyes scanning their classmates. Apparently they weren't the only twins in the class. Two orange haired twins with golden eyes sat on either side of a smaller boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he looked kind of feminine-ish though. Also it seemed like some of the other boys in the class were staring at Yukiko and Yuki with wide eyes.

"Would you two like to introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked again. The girls stayed quiet.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The orange headed twins asked in perfect unison, though one voice was slightly higher than the other's. Yukiko and Yuki stayed quiet.

"Ummm... you can go back to your seats now," The teacher said finally.

After the final bell rang Yukiko and Yuki started roaming down the school halls, not wanting to go 'home' yet.

"Hey, look Ki! It's a music room!" Yukiko whispered, pointing to a room labeled 'Music Room 3'.

"Let's go check it out, Kiko," Yuki said letting go of Yukiko's shirt for a brief second so they could both open the large doors.

Once they pushed open the large doors a gust of wind blew rose petals out the doorway.

"Welcome!" Seven boys voices said together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! it's Ryuku again! And I got some friends from Fruits Basket to do the disclaimer! (The Hosts had other plans)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kyo: Why are we even here!**

**Tohru: 'Cause... uhh... well... Ryuku asked us to?**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer Kyo**

**Kyo: Wait, what? Why the hell do I gotta do it- OW! What was that for rat boy?**

**Yuki: Just say it already before I hit you again.**

**Kyo: What? That's it! You're goin down! (Kyo and Yuki start fighting)**

**Me: Oh god...**

**Tohru: I'll do it. Ryuku does not own Ouran High School Host Club (or Fruits Basket). She only owns her OCs and the plot.**

**Me: Thnx Tohru, now on the the story!... Will you two cut it out!**

**

* * *

**

****

The Host Club... Ugh

(Yukiko's P.O.V)

I brushed some rose petals off my shoulder and stared at the guys in front of me. They were huddled together in the middle of the room, each still wearing their school uniforms.

There were seven boys in all, including the brown haired boy and twins from our class.

"Oh, it's them," The orange haired twins said in unison.

Yuki scooted closer to me and reached out to grab the back of my sweater or belt loop, but a tall blond boy with purple eyes came up to her and took her hand. I stiffened.

"Wow. What beautiful dark blue eyes you and your sister have," He said tilting Yuki's chin up. She stared at him with scared eyes.

I jumped in between them, grabbed the dude's arm, and threw him across the room. He landed in front of his buddies.

Yuki grabbed my arm and stood half way behind me, while I glared at the group of boys. The look I shot them said, 'touch my sister again and I'll rip your arms off!'. I think they got the message since they were staring at me wide-eyed.

"Sempai!" The brown haired boy from our class exclaimed.

"W-what was that for?" Asked the blond boy with purple eyes.

The twins started laughing hysterically.

"Who are you two?" A little blond kid who looked like an elementary student asked. He held a pink stuffed bunny.

Yuki and I said nothing. We usually are always quiet around most people.

"Don't bother asking them anything-" The lower voiced twin started.

"-They won't answer. They don't ever talk, not even in class," The higher voiced twin finished.

"Why am I always the one who gets hurt by our new guests?" The tall blond boy muttered to himself as he sulked in a corner. What a baby!

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunni! And this is Usa-chan," The elementary kid said holding up the pink bunny. "Oh, and that's Takashi Morinozuka! Or just Mori for short." Huni pointed to a really tall guy with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hey," Was all Mori said.

"We're both third years here!" Huni added. Wait, what? Did Huni just say he was a third year? No way!

"Over there's Kyoya Otori," Huni pointed to a guy with dark eyes, glasses, and dark hair. He was writing in some kind of book or whatever. "And the person who's sulking in the corner is Tamaki Suou. He and Kyoya are both second years!"

"You probably know us by now but I'm Haruhi Fujioka," The brown haired kid from our class said. "And those two are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin."

"I'm Kaoru," The higher voiced twin said.

"And I'm Hikaru," The lower voiced one added.

"You two are Yukiko and Yuki right?" Haruhi asked. I gave a short and quick nod.

"But which is which?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked together. They came up to us and Yuki tightened her grip on my arm.

"You're Yuki-"Kaoru said pointing to me.

"-And you're Yukiko," Hikaru said pointing to Yuki.

Sorry, incorrect.

Yuki shook her head slowly and I glared at the two. They jumped back, slightly scared of me. Good.

"So you're Yukiko," They pointed to me. "And you're Yuki." They pointed to my sister. She nodded slowly but I still glared at them.

"Can we go?" Yuki asked me in a whisper so only I could hear her. I nodded and we started to exit the room.

"You're leaving already Kiko-chan? Ki-chan?" Hunni asked.

"You can't leave yet," Tamaki said, apparently recovered from his little pout fest. I glared at him and he jumped behind Haruhi."Uhh, OK, sorry, bye!" Tamaki stammered.

"Tamaki-sempai..." Haruhi muttered.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Hunni asked sweetly. We ducked out of the room before we had to answer.

"Should we go back tomorrow, Kiko?" Yuki asked me once we were in our room back at our house.

"Do you want to Ki?" I asked.

"I don't know... not really."

"Then we won't. Are you sure you're OK? That Tamaki or those twins didn't hurt you while I wasn't looking did they?"

"No. You worry too much Kiko."

"No I don't!" I said hugging her.

"I know. I wonder what it'll be like tomorrow in class when we see Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru?"


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Here's chaptar 3! (and i know chapter's spelled wrong) Anyway I've got Shiina from Angel Beats to do the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER!:**

**Shiina: ...**

**Me: Come on Shiina! PLEASE!**

**Shiina:...**

**Me: If you do it I'll convince Hunny-sempai to let you hold Usa-chan!**

**Shiina:... Fine... Ryuku does not own Ouran High School Host Club or Angel Beats. She only owns the plot and her OCs... there can I hold the bunny now?...**

**Me: (Wow that might be the longest statement I've ever heard her mutter)Thnx u! Now On to the story... Hunni can I see Usa-chan for a sec.?**

**

* * *

**

****

Musical Sanctuary

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

Kiko and I drew on a piece of scrap paper the last 5 or 10 minutes of class. It was a little girl with bunny ears and she held a little stuffed rabbit. I wrote Usa-chan next to the stuffed bunny, thinking of Hunni-sempai.

_Brrrrrrrring_

The final bell rang. Finally!

Kiko and I gathered our things and started to head towards the door, I held onto the back of Kiko's sweater as we walked.

"Going somewhere?" The Hitachiin twins asked, blocking the door. The four of use were the only one's in class. Well, actually, Haruhi stood in the background, waiting for his friends so they could leave.

Yukiko glared at the boys in the doorway, silent. We both were silent.

"Come on guys, can we just leave?" Haruhi asked, getting impatient.

"Nope-"Kaoru started.

"-Tamaki wants us to try to get these two two come back to the Host Club today." Hikaru finished.

Yukiko's eyes narrowed even more and I suddenly found myself glaring a bit too, which is rare for me.I could tell the twins were trying not to look scared, it wasn't really working for them since their eyes showed their fear even though they had mischievous expressions.

What were they gonna try to do? Teleport us there? Sling us over their shoulders and take us there? Well I'll tell you one thing, Kiko wouldn't let _that_ happen!

But then they did something I didn't think _they_ would even _think_ of doing. I was so simple! They yanked our school bags out of our hands and took off at a run.

We were stunned, even Haruhi looked shocked. Kiko looked at me and I nodded. I love how we can communicate just by exchanging glances! Anyway I let go of Kiko's shirt, she took my hand, and we ran after them. Which, I'll admit, is exactly what they wanted, but _still!_

Kaoru and Hikaru burst through the doors of Music Room 3 and stood behind the couch, holding our messenger bags high above their heads. Maybe they thought that would make it a challenge for us to get them back since they were several inches taller than us. But Kiko and I had a different idea.

I slowed my pace while Kiko speed up. She skidded to a halt and quickly ducked into a tight ball. Then I speed forward, catapulted off Kiko's back, and snatched the messenger bags away from the twin boys while I was still in the air.

When I landed, Kiko ran up to me and I re-grabbed the back of her sweater.

"Wow..." Was all the twins managed to say.

"_THAT_ WAS YOUR BRILIENT IDEA? TAKING THEIR BOOK BAGS?" Tamaki-sempai questioned, rather loudly.

Kaoru and Hikaru only blinked, still shocked.

"I'm sorry these _idiots_ caused you so much trouble!" Tamaki-sempai said 'sweetly'.

Kiko only glared at him making him hide behind Kyoya.

"MOMMY! Yuki's glaring at me again!" He wailed.

Wrong twin. And who's 'mommy'?

"_Huff. Huff._ Tamaki-sempai, that's _huff_ Yukiko, not Yuki. _Huff."_ Haruhi panted when he finally reached the room after chasing the rest of us.

How could he tell which is which and the others couldn't?

"MOOOOOMMY! Yukiko's glaring at me again!" Tamaki corrected himself. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Kiko and I began to head for the door but the twins, who, sadly, came out of their shock, blocked the door.

"Nope! I don't think so!" They mused together, wagging a finger in our faces.

"Tamaki-sempai, why did you ask Kaoru and Hikaru, of all people, to get Yukiko and Yuki to come back here?" Haruhi asked.

"Uhhhhhh..." Tamaki wasn't so sure of his answer, apparently.

"I'm so glad you're back Ki-chan! Kiko-chan!" Hunni exclaimed, tackling me to the ground, in a hug.

Yukiko's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, anger and shock glazing them. But before she could practically rip Hunni off me, Mori appeared behind her and lifted her into the air!

"No attacking Hunni." He said bluntly, holding Yukiko high above the ground.

OK, this is NOT happening! Will someone get Hunni OFF OF ME! And will that giant PUT MY SISTER DOWN!

Then, as if hearing my thoughts, Hunni crawled off of me and stood by Mori while he slowly lowered my very shocked sister back to the ground. Once Yukiko's feet hit the floor she ran to me, wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and glared at the Hosts, daring one of them to get closer to either of us.

"Ummm, was that really necessary Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kiko and I stood up and shoved past the twins so we could exit the room, I held on to Kiko's sweater as usual.

"So much for them coming back..." I heard Haruhi mutter before all their voices faded.

We walked down several hallways before I noticed a room with the door partially open.

"Kiko, look. _This_ room's _actually_ deserted," I whispered to her. I pulled her into the room and we stared at the many instruments stored in the quite large room.

"Ki! Look! There's some guitars!" Kiko exclaimed, all memories of the recent incident completely forgotten.

"And a piano!" I squealed softly.

"Now _this_ is a music room!"

"I agree! Here let's play a bit before we have to go back to Mr. and Mrs. Goldheart's house!"

We each grabbed an acoustic guitar and began to sing and strum the song Broken Wings by Flyleaf perfectly, if I do say so myself.

* * *

** I would like to thank those who have reviewed! The corrections were appreciated! Though I am sure that Kaoru's the higher voiced twin since I checked the show only a few seconds ago. Also I have heard Hunni spelled Honey, Hunni, Huni, or Hunny so sorry if i got it wrong, i just went with the one that seemed like it fit.**

**But thanx for reviewing! I didnt think I would get any reviews since I only posted this story a couple days ago...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or ANY of the bands mentioned in this story like Flyleaf or Fireflight! I only own my OCs and the plot! (what the heck does OCs even mean? Is it like Own Characters or something?)**

**Oh and I couldn't get anyone 2 do the disclaimer... they were all doing something... **

* * *

Silence Broken

(Yukiko's P.O.V)

"I'm glad we actually found a real music room," I said to Yuki as we sat on our bed in our PJs. Yuki's PJs were a grey tank with a wolf on it and black and grey pants, while mine was a dark blue tank with dark wings printed on it and black pants.

"Ya! That was a real music room! I don't think I saw a single instrument in that Host Club or whatever they were." Yuki agreed in her soft-ish voice.

"What's with Tamaki-sempai wanting us to come back to the club?" Yuki asked.

"Beats me. Anyway, did you see the look on the twins' face when you got our bags back!" I fell backwards on the bed, laughing.

Yuki giggled two, "Ya! And why was Tamaki calling Kyoya 'mommy'?"

"Wait, he was talking to Kyoya? I thought he was just wailing for his mom!"

...

Class the next day was pretty normal, except for the Hitachiin twins glancing at us every now and then. So annoying.

_Brrrrrrrring_

Finally! The final bell! I looked at Yuki and we both nodded. To our/the music room!

As we practically bolted out the door I think I saw the twins give us a questioning look, ehh maybe not.

"Finally! Our musical sanctuary!" I exclaimed, flopping down on the floor with a guitar. There Is a couch in here but I like sittin on the floor better. We both do. We're use to the hard, solid ground so it is just, well, comfortable.

Yuki nodded and flopped down in front of me with a guitar in hand and we began to strum and sing.

(3rd person P.O.V)

Kaoru and Hikaru walked down a few hallways looking for the two twins they had lost track of.

"I told you they went left back there," Kaoru sighed.

"I'm telling you they went this way!" Hikaru snapped, stubborn as always.

"Tamak-"

"_Shhh!_ You hear that?" Hikaru asked, listening to a faint sound of guitars and singing coming from a door in front of them.

They ran to the thick set of doors and pressed their ears to them.

"Who's singing in here?" Kaoru whispered.

"What is this room anyway?" Hikaru whispered back.

"Go get the Host Club?" They whispered together then smiled.

:::::::::

The twins trudged down the halls towards the room again, with the rest of the Host Club trailing behind. Tamaki was demanding to know what this was all about but Hikaru and Kaoru just kept shushing him.

"I demand to know where you're tak- what's that noise?" Tamaki questioned. The twins shushed him again and motioned to the door.

"Where are we anyway?" Haruhi asked but Kaoru and Hikaru only slapped a hand over her mouth.

They all gathered around the door and listened intently to the music on the other side.

"Who's on there?" Hunni whispered.

"Why don't you just go in?" Kyoya said simply.

"And interrupt this beautiful music? No way!" Tamaki whispered.

Haruhi shoved the twins' hand away from her mouth and walked through the door, wanting to get this over with.

"Haruhi no!" Tamaki whispered frantically.

When the door opened Yukiko and Yuki immediately quit singing and jumped to their feet, startled. Their eyes grew wide as they saw the Host Club crowded in the doorway.

"You two?" The Hitachiin twins said, cocking their heads to the side.

"Kiko-chan! Ki-chan!" Hunni exclaimed bouncing over to Yukiko and Yuki.

"You two were the ones singing in here?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly got mischievous grins.

"So, the silent twins can sing." They smirked and appeared behind the two girls. "Why didn't you tell us? That was very mean."

Yukiko glared at them over her shoulder and they jumped back. slightly nervous.

"Can we listen to you guys?" Haruhi asked. "You don't have to sing but can we listen to you play the guitar?"

Yuki and Yukiko looked at each other and Yuki nodded, making Yukiko's eyes widened again. Yuki nodded again and sat down with her guitar. Yukiko fallowed her sisters pursuit a little more reluctantly.

They played a beautiful song on the acoustic guitars that was clam at first then got more up beat and rock-ish.

When they finished the song, the Host Club stared at them in awe.

"Play another! Please!" Hunni pleaded, his eyes getting bigger (if that was even possible). They nodded and started strumming the song Forever by Fireflight.

Once the song neared the vocal entrance, Yuki opened her mouth to sing Yukiko stared at her twin, shocked.

(**Yukiko's singing is bold.** Yuki's singing is in underlined. _Them together is italics.)_

Sometimes I feel so cold. Like I'm waiting around all by myself.

(Yukiko quickly gave in and joined)

**Loneliness gets so old. I'm in the lost and found, sitting on a shelf.**

Been stuck for way too long.

**I hear your voice.**

You're who I'm counting on.

_Oh, tell me you're here. That you will watch over me, forever._

_Oh, take hold of my heart. Show me you love me, _**Forever**

Forever

**I know when you can tell, when I start to let my hope fade away**.

I need to catch myself. Open my ears to hear you _calling my name._

**Been fighting way too long.**

I hear your voice.

**You had me all along.**

_Oh, tell me you're here. That you will watch over me, forever._

_Oh, take hold of my heart. Show me you love me, forever._

When I'm starting to drown, you jump in to save me!

**When my world's upside down, your hands, they shake me and** _wake me!_

_Oh, tell me you're here. That you will watch over me, forever!_

_Oh, take hold of my heart. Show me you love me, forever!_

_Oh, tell me you're here. That you will watch over me, forever._

_Oh, take hold of my heart. Show me you love me,_ Forever!

**Forever!**

As the two twin girls finished the song, the entire Host Club was speechless. They had never heard them even speak let alone sing! To the club members, the song felt so real, like the two girls were singing to each other and actually meaning the words they sung(which is exactly what they were doing).


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! RYUKU'S BACK! Sorry I didn't post lately! School has been an annoying hassle, my typing wouldn't save, and/or I was just lazy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I didn't get anyone to do the disclaimer (again). So I'll do it!**

**Me: Me no own Ouran High School Host Club... or ANY bands/singers' songs that might appear in this finfic!**

* * *

(Yukiko's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes and looked at Yuki. She was smiling at me. Then I suddenly remembered the Host Club standing around us. _Crap!_

"Wow..." Was all the twins managed. Such gentlemen (Que sarcastic eye roll).

"That was great you two!" Haruhi said with a sweet smile.

"Ya!" Hunni-sempai exclaimed, Mori-sempai nodded next to him.

"That was brillient! Amazing!" Tamaki-sempai exclaimed but I'm kinda tuning out the rest of it as he starts twirling around the room complimenting me and my sister.

"Tamaki, I think they get it," Kyoya-sempai said, not looking up from his book. I don't think Tamaki heard him...

The twins shook their shock off and grinned in that weird cheshire cat way.

"So we heard you sing-''" Hikaru started.

"-But can you talk?" Kaoru finished.

"Of corse we can talk you _morons_!" I suddenly burted out. My hand shot to my I just speak to them? No maybe I just imagined that slipped out.

"It speaks!" Kaoru and Hikaru exclaimed together.

Yuki giggled. How can she be so cool about this? Or am I just being paranoid? No. How can she be so cool about this?

"Y-you two are funny!" Yuki studdered in her soft and shy-ish voice. I rolled my eyes. (Oh, just so you know, I do that a lot.) The twins smiled, again.

"OH! I know!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed, how random. "How would you two like to be the new music entertainment for the Host club?"

Yuki and I looked at each other."No,"I said right as Yuki said, "Yes."

We looked at each other again. _It could be fun_ Yuki said to me with her eyes.

I sighed, "Fine. But before we start we need to know what we're working with." Yuki smiled a small smile.

I just know I'll regret this...

...

The next day after school Yuki and I weaved our way through tons and tons of girls who were falling all over the Hosts. It was so weird.

Tamaki was sitting on a couch acting "princely" or whatever. Kyoya was standing in a corner sill writing in that big black book of his. Hunni was sprawled across a girl's lap and Mori sat silently across from them. Haruhi sat at a small table talking to some girls. And then there were the twins. They sat on a couch, with a group of girls, fawning over each other. Not so much the girls but each other. Weird.

"What did you make me agree to?" I whispered to Yuki so only she could hear.

"I didn't make you. And I have no idea. This is pretty weird. Don't these guys, and\or girls, have anything better to do?" Yuki whispered back.

"I dunno."

"You still wanna do this?"

"Do you?"

"...Kinda..."

I sighed, "Then I'm on board."

"Really?"

"Sure."

::::::::

(3rd person P.O.V)

"So are you gonna work with us?" Tamaki asked Yuki and crossed her arms and shrugged. Yuki clasped her hands in front of her and nodded timidly."Great!"

"So? What'd you think of our act?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison. Yukiko rolled her eyes."Awww, you don't have to be so negative!" Yukiko and Yuki glanced at each other and smiled."

I guess we just didn't see you guys," The two girls said together. "What was your act?"

The Hitachiins smiled and Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru and they stared at each other intently.

"AWWWW!" That's sooo sweet!" Yukiko cooed. Yuki fainted.

"Umm... I think she died..." The Hitachiins said while squatting next to Yuki and poking her. Yukiko smiled as Yuki's head fell to the , when Hikaru poked Yuki again she opened her eyes and bit his wrist.

"AHHHH! She _bit_ me!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried.

The two girls burst into laughter."So whatcha-" Yuki started, still laughing.

"-think of _our_ act?" Yukiko finished.

_Well what do ya know, this has been a pretty eventful week. First we hear them sing, then talk, and now laugh._ Haruhi thought.

"Why'd you _bite _me?" Hikaru yelled."'Cause Imma wolf! _Grrrrr!"_ Yuki laughed playfully.

"Bad doggy!" The Hitachiins exclaimed (playing along) and bopped Yuki on the head.

Which sent Yukiko over the edge.

She immediately shoved both twins away from Yuki and growled in a very threatening tone.

"Touch her again and you'll never see daylight again." She said very softly, yet threateningly.

Everyone stared at Yukiko in fear (well except for Mori and Kyoya).

"_MOMMMMY_ Yuki's scaring us again!" Tamaki screamed while darting behind Kyoya with Haruhi tight in his grip.

"That's Yukiko," Haruhi said nervously.

"Kiko! Stop it! They were only playing!" Yuki exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Yukiko's neck in a hug.

"You have quite a temper, don't you, Ms. Goldheart." Kyoya said plainly. Both the girls' eyes widened in anger and shock.

"Don't _ever_ call us that!" They exclaimed.

"But isn't that your name?" Haruhi asked.

"NO! AND IT NEVER WILL BE!" Yukiko screamed.

"What do you mean?" Hunni asked.

"J-just forget it!" Yukiko broke away from her sister and walked towards the door.

"What was that about?" The Hitachiins asked.

"Just forget it!" Yuki replied and left with her twin.

"Does this mean they're not coming back?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi bopped him on the head.

"AWWWW!- This is all your two's fault!" Tamaki yelled pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey, Kyoya was the one who called them Goldheart," The two replied with a shrug.

"But isn't that their last name?" Haruhi wondered. "In class the teacher called them that on their first day."

* * *

**Once again, SORRY I DIDNT POST! BLAME SCHOOL, LAZINESS, AND WRITERS BLOCK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY peps! Chaptar 6 is up and ready! (See im getting back on track) Oh and I got the twins to do the disclaimer (not the hitachiins)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yukiko: Ryuku does no own-**

**Yuki: -Ouran High School Host Club**

**Yukiko: K, we're leaving now.**

**ME: Uhhh, thnx!**

* * *

**Taking the Job**

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I rushed after Yukiko outside the school.

"Kiko! Yukiko stop!" I called. She reluctantly froze and faced me.

"You did need to storm out of there," I told her.

"Yes I did!" She exclaimed.

"Why?"

"You know perfectly well why!"

"So they bopped me on the head! They were only playing! And we kinda started it, I did _bite_ Hikaru after all."

The corner of Yukiko's mouth curved upward slightly. "Hey, that was pretty funny." Her voice became cold again. "But them calling us Goldheart was SO the wrong thing to do!"

"I know, I know. But they didn't know."

Yukiko looked away from me, avoiding my gaze. "Still..."

"Come on. How about we go back tomorrow, apologize, and take that job offer."

"..." Yukiko bit her lip in frustration. "... Fine..."

"Good." I took her hand and started pulling her in the direction of our 'house'

...

After school the next day we walked into music room 3 after all the Hosts 'customers' left.

"Oh, it's you two..." Tamaki-sempai said. Everyone stared at me and my sister.

Awkward.

"Um, we'd... we'd like to apologize for yesterday," I said quietly. Yukiko was silent and was avoiding everyone's eyes so I elbowed her arm softly.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"Awww! All is forgiven!" The twins said in unison and hugged us. I could tell Kiko was trying to not throw the two orange haired twins across the room.

"So... is that music job offer still open?" I asked.

"Why, of coarse!" Tamaki-sempai exclaimed.

"YAY! Kiko-chan and Ki-chan are gonna work with us!" Hunni-sempai cheered from on top of Mori-sempai's shoulders.

"Could you let go of me now," Yukiko said in a very tense voice. Kaoru let go of her.

"Come sit down you two! We'll discuss the job details!" Tamaki-sempai said trotting over to a couch. Hikaru let go of me and Yukiko started towards the couch very reluctantly.

"Careful about getting too close to Yukiko. She's very tense around others and could easily go over the edge," I whispered to the twins before I fallowed Yukiko over to the couch, grabbing the back of her shirt. We sat across from Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi.

"So you two really want to take the job?" Tamaki-sempai asked. I nodded and Yukiko shrugged."Great then can you two start Monday."

"Sure," I answered softly.

"But we're not singing!" Yukiko added quickly. I nodded.

"No big deal," Tamaki-sempai answered.

"Can we go now?" Yukiko asked me.

"Ya." I turned to the Hosts. "Thank you. We'll see you Monday."

"Bye Bye!" Hunni-sempai called as we walked out the door.

**(Time skip: Monday. sorry i don't have any ideas for their weekend plans)**

Yukiko and I arrived at music room 3 early after school. Apparently Tamaki-sempai set up a little stage in the back of the room with a grand piano and guitars and microphones on it.

"Hello Yukiko, Yuki!" Tamaki-sempai greeted.

"We have maybe a good 30 minutes before any guests arrive so you can check the instruments or just hang out till then," Haruhi said as he walked up to us.

"K, thanks Haruhi," I said. "the guitars should be fine but I'm gonna check the piano."

"OK, I'll be over there." Yukiko pointed to a far off couch.

I walked off to the piano and Kiko plopped down on the couch and started drawing.

I struck a few keys on the piano and sighed. I walked over to Yukiko.

"Kiko, can you work with the piano?" I asked. She nodded, set her book down, and walked over to the piano. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Hitachiins swipe Kiko's sketch book.

"H-hey! Put that back!" I said. But they were already flipping through the pages.

"What's with your sister and wings?" They asked bluntly noticing that almost every drawing was of someone with wings.

"Give me that!" My sister exclaimed and snatched the book away before I could answer.

"Done fixing the piano?" I asked, changing the subject, as Yukiko glared at the twins.

"Ya."

"What was wrong with it?" The twins asked together.

"It sounded too normal," Yukiko replied.

"What?"

"You'll see."

::::::::

When the 'customers' filled the room Tamaki-sempai gathered everyone's attention.

"Now everyone. I'd like to introduce our new Host Club music entertainment, Yukiko and Yuki!" Tamaki-sempai said and everyone turned to us (on the stage).

I sat on the piano bench and Yukiko sat next to me on a separate chair, guitar in hand. I started off on the piano and Yukiko joined in on the guitar. The piano's sound seemed to bounce off the walls and ripple through the room, giving it a celestial sound.

"Oh, so that's what they did," The twins said to particularly no one.

* * *

**Oh, does anyone know how many school days the kid at Ouran have to go to? 5 or 6? I'm not sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Sup people! I'm sorry this is soooo late! Laziness and semi-writer's block. But over spring break I managed to write 4 new chapters so Ill be ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own my OCs and the plot**

**

* * *

**

**The...beach?**

(Yukiko's P.O.V)

It's been 3 weeks since Ki and I joined the Hosts, and let me tell you, it was hell.

The Hitachiins are probably the most annoying people on the planet! Or any other planet for that matter!

Hunni-sempai won't stop hugging me or Yuki.

Tamaki-sempai is just a baby.

Kyoya-sempai's kinda creepy.

Mori-sempai...well I've got no problem with him. He at least leaves me alone!

And Haruhi isn't that bad. I'm just glad that the twins cling to _him_ and not me and Yuki.

Speaking of Yuki, she's actually _enjoying _this job. I don't understand why but she is.

Oh, and if you're wondering, no! Yuki and I are _not_ singing for the Hosts or their customers. We're just play instruments.

"Listen up!" Tamaki-sempai commanded. I looked up, half listening. "Tomorrow we are all going to the beach! School's out for a week and the Host Club is taking a family trip to one of mommy's family's beach resorts!"

Isn't so weird when Tamaki-sempai calls Kyoya-sempai mommy? It's also annoying when he calls me daughter. Sometimes I just want to hit him! Actually, a lot of times.

"T-the beach?" Yuki asked. (She's been really talkative lately. It kinda bugs me.)

"Why yes my daughter!" Tamaki-sempai wrapped his arms around Yuki.

"But, we've never been to a beach. We don't even have bathing suits..."

"Aww! Don't worry! The Host Club will take care of all of that!"

"R-really?" Yuki looked like a little kid who was just told she could buy a stuffed animal from the store. I just focused on my sketch book.

It's true, we don't own swimming suits. (And we weren't about to ask the Goldhearts for anything.) But I have little interest in this topic, in most topics the Hosts bring up actually.

**(Time skip: Tomorrow, departing day)  
**  
"Okay Host Club! Load up!" Tamaki-sempai said and we all piled in.

I ended up crammed between the window and Yuki, which I didn't mind.

Hunni-sempai snuggled between Yuki and Mori-sempai. The Hitachiins sat across from me and my sister with Haruhi cramped between them.

Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai sat next to them.

I whipped out my sketch book and started drawing.

"Do you ever _not_ have your nose stuffed in that book?" The twins asked. I only glared at them then went back to drawing. They wouldn't understand, no one would.

"Why are you always drawing Kiko-chan?" Hunni-sempai asked. I didn't answer.

"Hunni-sempai, just leave Yukiko alone," Haruhi said.

"Okay!" Hunni-sempai cuddled up to Yuki and napped.

"He's so cute!" Yuki whispered to me.

:::::::::

An hour or two later we arrived at the beach. And I have to admit, it was beautiful! The crystal blue water crashed softly into the shore when the big waves came. And the sand seemed to glitter in the warm sun.

It was paradise. Something I've only experienced once in my life. And that was a long time ago.

"Oh my god!" Yuki said in awe. "It's beautiful!"

* * *

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I do have some longer ones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear people who're reading Orphans' Miracle**,

**1st of all, thank you! 2nd of all, sorry for any missing words, letters, or misspellings in this fanfic. You can blame my sucky spelling abilities and the website i was typing on, it kept loading advertisements and other crap so it made me skip some words in some of my earlier chapters.**

**once again sorry!**

**Oh and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**

* * *

First Beach Day**

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

Oh my god! The beach! I've always seen posters, flyers, and other things about a beach but I've never actually seen one in person!

And the beach resort is huge! I can't believe Kyoya-sempai's family owns something like this!

"Isn't this amazing?" I asked Yukiko once we got to our (shared) room.

"Heh, ya. I have to admit, it is beautiful," She answered.

"How do you think the wat-" A knock on the door interrupted me. I walked over to the large white door and opened it to find the Hitachiin twins.

"The boss told us to pick out and deliver these to you two!" They announced in perfect unison while holding out a large shopping bag.

"What are they?" I asked, taking the bag with eager hands.

"Bathing suits-" Hikaru started.

"-from our mother's latest collection," Kaoru finished.

"Wow! Thanks!" I said while clutching the bag close to my chest.

"We're all meeting out on the beach soon," They said together then started down the hall.

"Great! We'll be down soon!" I turned to Yukiko, who didn't even take notice to the two Hitachiins when they came into the room.

"What?" She asked, noticing that I was staring at her expectantly.

"Come on! Let's get changed and head down to the beach!"

"Do I have to? _Family_ time with the Host Club is not my idea of fun."

"Yes. You have to. If not for them, for me? Please! I can't go without you."

"Fine..." She grumbled and trudged over to me. I spilled the contents of the bag onto our bed.

There were 4 bikinis. 1 black, 1 dark blue, 1 grey, and 1 pink. I knew who was getting which.

"Bikinis? Really? I swear those two just love to annoy me!" Kiko huffed.

"Oh come on, kiko! Just try to enjoy yourself here," I told her, grabbing the pink and grey suits.

Kiko grabbed her two suits and muttered something under her breathe. Sometimes she was too resistant for her own good.

We both quickly changed then looked each other over.

Kiko put on the dark blue suit. It (ironically) had a wing print on one side of the top. She also wore a huge black T-shirt over it. The thing was so baggy! And it went past her thighs, but it was thin.

Kiko had tied her dark hair into a long braid down her back. A dark blue ribbon was tied to the bottom of her braid.

Me? Oh I put on the grey bottoms with the pink top and draped a thin white wrap around my waist. I also tied my hair into pigtail-braids with a grey ribbon tied to the bottom of each. (Kiko and I kinda have a thing for ribbons.)

"Ready?" I asked.

"No," She replied, obviously irritated.

"Come on!" I grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the room.

We were both bare foot. (Our feet could practically withstand anything! Rocks, slippery stuff, freezing ice, and hot sand.)

We didn't even feel the scorching sand under our feet once we walked outside. The Hosts were already waiting by the shore. I could see Hunni-sempai splashing in the water.

"Sorry we took so long," I said, letting go of Kiko's arm.

The Hosts' eyes locked on us.

"You two look pretty!" Hunni-sempai exclaimed. I blushed.

"Yes! My daughters look amazing!" Tamaki-sempai exclaimed then started rambling on about how he couldn't believe those two 'shady twins', as he keeps calling them, could pick out something so pretty for us.

He could be so weird sometimes.

The rest of the Hosts soon began going along, playing in the water or sand or just relaxing, but the twins kept staring at up.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" Kiko snapped at them, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Wha- Oh, sorry," Kaoru said, blushing slightly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe you _do_ need to take a picture Hikaru!" I giggled since Hikaru was still staring at me.

"I-I wasn't staring!" He stammered, blushing furiously and looking away from me. Boys are so weird.

"Come on kiko! Let's go swimming!" I exclaimed, though my soft voice prevented me from being too loud, which I didn't mind.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm gonna go sit over there," She replied, pointing to a far off patch of fresh, untouched, sand.

"Oh, okay. But you promise you'll come swimming sometime this trip!"

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good." I ran off towards the giant mass of water.

When I splashed in the water felt so cool! Salty liquid passed my lips and made some of the few scratches I had sting. But I didn't mind.

"You forgot to take your wrap off," The twins smirked together. I looked down at my waist and sure enough, the white wrap was floating in the water, still tied tightly around me though.

"Who cares?" I said, shrugging. I added more slyly, "Now... let's see what happens when I do this!" I splashed both of the orange haired boys with a sputtering wave of salty water.

"Hey!" They croaked, whipping water from their eyes. Hikaru quickly splashed back.

The cool water hit my face the first time but as Kaoru tried to fallow his brother's lead, I plunged downward, underwater.

"Bad doggy!" They exclaimed when I poked my head out of the water.

I let out a small yip and dove back down.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! New chapter is here! PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE THE CHAPTER BY THE TITLE! iT'S NOT SCARY OR ANYTHING (I think... it depends on wat u think is scary...)

Thank u for listening people who actually give a crap about this message.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If i did, i would so make a 2nd season with Yuki and Yukiko in it!

* * *

**A Bloody Night **

(Yukiko's P.O.V)

I tried my best not to attack the twins. What with them messing around with my sister and all. But (sigh) I wasn't about to ruin her fun.

::::::::

Back in our room, Yuki was ecstatic.

"You should've swam with me! It was amazing! The water was so salty! It felt so fresh and j-just... amazing!" She said, her eyes gleaming. I smiled. Maybe this trip will be good for her.

Yuki took a quick shower and I helped her braid her damp hair.

_Knock! Knock!_

The loud, obnoxious sound echoed through our room. Yuki ran to the door.

"We're all going to the carnival!" Tamaki-sempai exclaimed without even waiting for the door to open fully.

Once it did open all the way we saw the Hosts standing in the doorway. They were all dressed in casual clothes.

"A... car..nival?" Yuki asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Do you not know what a carnival is Ki-chan?" Hunni-sempai asked from Mori-sempai's shoulders. Yuki shook her head.

"Who doesn't know what a carnival is?" The twins asked each other.

"Shush you two!" Tamaki-sempai demanded. He turned back to us. "Anyway, get dressed you two; we'll be waiting in the lobby."

They all walked away and Yuki closed the door.

"Carnival?" Yuki asked me, still completely confused.

"I dunno," I replied.

"Whatever. Come on! Let's hurry and get dressed! This could be fun!"

I groaned mentally but went along with it. I'd do pretty much anything for my sister.

I unbraided my hair and threw on a black tank, black jeans, and a black jacket. No shoes though, I don't really like shoes.

Yuki on the other hand went with a grey T-shirt with claw tears down the front, a white under shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No," I replied.

"Stop that."

"No."

"Ugh! You're impossible!" She grabbed my arm and half-dragged/half-lead me out of the room.

"That was quick," Haruhi said. He was wedged between the two Hitachiins on a couch.

"Let's go!" Tamaki-sempai exclaimed.

::::::

The car ride was fairly short, we could've walked.

"Oh my-" My sister said in awe. Her face was practically glued to the window.

I looked past her and saw what she was staring at.

Bright lights illuminated the area even though it was still semi-bright outside. Huge roller coasters, rides, and other things that I've only seen in torn magazines and rotted newspapers, covered the green grass.

This is a carnival?

We all piled out of the car and Tamaki-sempai suddenly announced, "Time to partner up!"

"WHAT?" Kaoru, Hikaru, Yuki, and I all exclaimed.

"It's only fair." He pulled out a note card from his pocket. "Kyoya, me, and Haruhi. Mori and Hunni, of course. Kaoru and Yukiko. And Hikaru with Yuki."

"WHAT?" We all screeched again.

"Wait a minute! If you think that I'm leaving my sister with tha- ugh!" Tamaki-sempai shoved me and Kaoru in one direction and Hikaru and Yuki in the other.

"And you are forbidden to join groups!" He called to us all. Damn him!

"Stupid Tamaki..." I muttered, along with a sting of curses as Kaoru and I started walking.

After a while I noticed how uncomfortable Kaoru was. I sighed.

"It's okay; you can go off one your own if you want." He looked at me in confusion. "I know I'm not the best person to be around and you're obviously uncomfortable so..."

"I-I'm not!" He said and I just looked at him. "O-ok... ya. This is a little weird. But you're not bad to be around... sometimes."

"Don't worry... I get it." I looked down at my bare feet.

"You hungry?"

"...kinda.."

"Good! Come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a booth that smelled of both sugar and cooking dough.

"W-what is this?" I asked, inhaling the sweet sent deeply. It was like heaven!

"Funnel cakes!" Kaoru replied and ordered one large cake. We sat a nearby table and waited for our food.

"So what's with the all black and bare feet? You going for a goth girl look?" Kaoru asked, taking a small gulp from his ice water.

I shrugged. "I just like black and I don't need or really like shoes."

"You don't need them? What about glass? Rusted nails? Other things that could really injure your feet?"

I shrugged again. "I'm use to all that."

"Use to it? What is that suppose t-" He stopped talking when the booth lady came out carrying a large plate. On it was a round thing made of woven dough topped with powdered sugar.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Funnel cake! Try it, it's good!" Kaoru held out a piece for me and I looked it over, uncertainly. "Oh, just eat it!"

I opened my mouth and bit off the large piece he held.

Oh my god! It was amazing! It was warm, sweet, and chewy!

Kaoru laughed. "Good?"

"Ya!" I exclaimed and then blushed. I sounded like a little kid.

After we finished the whole thing, and a full glass of water each, Kaoru suggested a carnival ride.

"You mean one of those?" I asked, licking the sugar from my fingers and pointing to a random ride behind me.

"Yep! Unless your stomach can't handle it," He replied mischievously.

"Oh I've handled some pretty stomach churning things in my life time so I think I can handle it."

"Good."

We rode, like, fifty rides! One spun so fast that we stuck to the wall. Another was a huge rollercoaster! I haven't had this much fun in forever!

"Wanna go or a walk?" I asked Kaoru, he looked a little green.

He nodded and we began walking down a dirt road into the woods. I slid off my jacket and tied it around my waist.

"So what do you think Hikaru and Yuki are doing right know?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know but I'd better be able to trust your brother!" I snapped.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't worry. My brother can be an idiot sometimes but he wouldn't abandon Yuki. He likes her too much."

"That's good. Wait! What! Well... I guess it'll be good for her."

"What will?"

"Being around Hikaru. M-maybe it'll help her become more outgoing. She's always hated that she isn't."

"...You're really protective."

"I have to be..."

"Have to?

"You wouldn't understand."

He stopped me and made me face him. "How wouldn't I?"

"Y-you just...wouldn't..."

Suddenly, a loud, idiotic laugh loomed over us and a drunk guy stumbled over to us.

"Hey, kid. You're upsetting the cute goth chick!" He laughed.

"I'm not goth!" I snapped.

"Heh, a feisty one! Good!"

"Leave her alone!" Kaoru said, stepping in front of me protectively.

"Hey guys! Pretty boy here's a stubborn one!" The drunk called and his 'gang' surrounded us. "Do what you want with carrot head here, but the goth chick's mine!"

"I said leave her alone!"

"And I say move it, kid!" He slurred while grabbing Kaoru by his vest.

"Let him go..!" I said in my soft but threatening voice. My bangs fell around my dark eyes, no doubt making them look darker and demonic. I've mastered this look a long time ago.

"Yesh! Scary goth girl! Hey guys, tame her!"

Two of his goons started descending one me.

I easily maneuvered around them and knock both out with a chop to the side of the neck.

The others came at me but I easily knocked them all down.

"Now put him down!" I said, turning back to the leader.

"Heh, gladly!" The drunk tossed Kaoru into a nearby tree. His back slammed into the trunk and he was in too much pain to get back up.

This drunk has strong throw.

But whatever. I charged at him, aiming a solid punch at his head. He dodged and whipped out something shiny.

A knife.

The cold metal slid across my cheek, creating a long cut under my left eye. I jumped back and put my hand to my cheek.

Warm crimson blood began streaming down my face, and on my fingers.

"Y-yukiko-!" Kaoru managed to choke out. He was still in too much pain.

I wiped the blood away like it was simple dirt.

This could easily be put to an end with a solid kick to the head. The knife was just a minor setback.

I charged again, preparing to jump.

"N-no! STOP!" Kaoru yelled, he still couldn't get up but he was trying.

Ignoring him, I jumped and swung my foot out. My ankle made contact with the man's head but while I was landing the damn drunk managed to cut my right arm under my shoulder with his knife.

Ugh! It stung, was deep, (oddly was in an almost perfect horizontal line), and was bleeding. A ton.

"You're hurt!" Kaoru exclaimed while hobbling over to me. He was recovering fast.

"It's nothing." I replied.

"NOTHING? You're_ bleeding! A lot!_" He practically screeched.

"Calm down!" I told him and ripped the bottom of my shirt off (making the tank top end just above my belly button). Then I wrapped my arm wound with the torn strip of fabric.

"That's no way to bandage that!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What's the big deal? This is how I always deal with this kind of thing." I pulled my jacket on (it had fallen off my waist while I was jumping).

"Always..? What do you mean always? This happens a lot?" Kaoru motioned to the collapsed drunk.

I shrugged. "Use to. So?" I tried to wipe more blood away from my cheek but Kaoru grabbed my wrist.

"Stop that! It'll just make the wound open up more!" He said.

"Stop freaking out! This has happened more times than I can count! So I think I know what I'm doing!" I yelled back, jerking my arm from Kaoru.

"...More times than... You mean-? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU USE TO DO?" Hey, looks like carrot head just put 2 and 2 together.

"Are you gonna answer me?" He continued to yell. I finally snapped. I hate it when people yell at me, it brings back bad memories, so the only thing I could do besides punching Kaoru was scream back.

"FINE! I'M A STREET KID! An orphan! Only recently did Yuki and I get adopted! And we didn't live in an orphanage all our lives! Before that we lived on the street! Eating trash, finding shelter, fighting off drunks!"

"B-but what about your parents...?"

"We never knew our dad! And our mom died when we were really little!"

"Is that why you hate the name Goldheart?"

"Wouldn't you? After watching our mother _die_ and never knowing our dad we don't want anyone else posing as the ones we love! But wait, why am I telling _you_all this? It won't change anything and you can't even relate so this is pointless!" I stomped away, leaving Kaoru standing there.

Leaning against a tree trunk I tried to wipe the blood from my face but it was pointless, it had already dried and a new layer of wet crimson was flowing over top of it. Stupid head wounds always bleed a lot.

"Yukiko," Kaoru said. I turned to see him standing next to me. Before I could say anything he had his arms wrapped around me in a hug.

I winced. My arm was still hurting.

"You're staining your vest," I said. He let go and examined his vest. Sure enough, blood from my face and the blood that soaked through my jacket were stained into his pure white jacket.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"You look like you just came back from a murder!" I laughed.

"What about you? You look like you just co-starred in a horror flick!" We both started laughing.

"Come on, it's getting dark and everyone is probably waiting for us." I said, still giggling a little.

"Ya."

:::::::

I was right. Everyone was waiting for us. Yuki was grinning from ear to ear. The sight made me smile as Kaoru and I walked towards them.

But then Yuki's smile faded and her eyes grew wide.

"K-kiko? Oh my- Kiko what happened!" She exclaimed.

Oh right... the blood.

Everyone turned to us and their eyes grew wide. Even Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai looked concerned/horrified.

We must look awful to them. What with my ripped shirt, blood stained jacket and face, and Kaoru's blood stained vest.

"Kaoru! Are you hurt?" Hikaru asked quickly.

"I'm fi-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Tamaki-sempai screamed, cutting Kaoru off. Tamaki-sempai grabbed Kaoru's vest and looked like he was about to kill him.

"He didn't do anything!" I said quickly. "It's ok, everything's fine."

"Fine? You're both covered in blood!"

"Tamaki-sempai calm down! Just let Kaoru and my sister relax, ok. They've obviously been through a lot so let's just go back to the hotel now," Yuki said grabbing my bad arm. I winced. She looked at me.

We were gonna have a long talk tonight.

::::::::

Back in our room Yuki attacked me with questions.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" She screamed.

"Some drunk and his gang attacked me and Kaoru. I beat them easily but the leader had a knife," I replied casually.

"A knife?" She then sighed. "How bad?"

I slid off my jacket to show her my arm wound.

"Oh god!"

"I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault! I didn't know he had a knife and I was just trying to protect Kaoru and myself!" I explained.

"So how did Kaoru get all bloody?"

"He hugged me and I kinda bled on him..."

"..." Yuki blinked. "...what?"

I held my hands up defensively. "Hey, he was the one who hugged me! Not the other way around!"

"Ugh! Just go take a shower and get to bed!" Yuki demanded. She was really upset.

"Yuki-"

"_Now!" _She stomped her foot and pointed to our large bathroom.

I sighed and trudged to the bathroom.

Yuki is the only one who can tell me what to do.

* * *

SO? What'd you all think? Good chapter? Bad chapter? (im i being too pushy? oh who cares!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup people! Im back! ...yea... i kno...ur probably tired of the long gaps in my posting time. well i am too! The thing is that i get MAJOR writers block and i also got other stories going on paper.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own OHSHC**

* * *

**Our First Fight**

(Yukiko's P.O.V.)

Yuki was right. I did need a good shower and rest.

But she wasn't right when she said I should go down stairs with her to meet up with the Host Club. She tossed me a dark blue tank, black jeans, a black vest, and a hair brush.

"I'm not going down there," I said.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes you are! Even if I have to drag you there myself!"

"Ugh! Fine!" I began dressing.

"Good."

We walked down stairs. Well, I was dragging my feet as slowly as I could and Yuki almost resorted to pushing me. When we got there the Hosts all shut up at the same time. I noticed Kaoru and Hikaru sitting in a corner away from everyone else. I guess Kaoru was as uncomfortable as I was.

"Good morning," Yuki said.

"Why aren't you bandaged up?" Tamaki-sempai suddenly asked. He was talking about my wounds. I refused to bandage them 'cause I almost never do.

"'Cause I don't need to be," I snapped.

"Yes you do! They could get infected!"

"I'm fine!"

"You're not leaving here till those are covered!"

"Who's gonna make me stay?"

"Me," Yuki said sternly. I gave her a pleading look. She only crossed her arms.

I hate the fact that I only listen to her.

"Fine..." I growled.

"I'll do it," Kyoya-sempai said taking a first-aid kit out of a small cabinet. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch. I sat and he sat next to me.

Kyoya-sempai opened the box then began rubbing a clear gel on my cheek.

It stung badly!

"OW! What the hell are you doing? Making it worse?" I whacked his hand away and reached up to rub the stuff off when a hand grabbed my wrist.

Kaoru.

"Don't," He said. Kyoya-sempai used this opportunity to stick a long bandage over the cut, then he moved to my arm. It was glowing an angry red but I didn't care. Kyoya-sempai put more of that gel on his hand. I was about to hop away when Yuki grabbed my right wrist and held my arm out for Kyoya-sempai. He smeared the gel on.

I cringed.

He quickly wrapped my wound with gauze.

"Let go of me!" I demanded. My sister and Kaoru released me and I trudged out the door, letting the burning sand engulf my feet with each step I took.

My face was warm with anger. I _hate_ being taken care of! It irritates me so much! Er... I think it's irritation.

Shaking my head to clear it, I climbed up on a big rock and stared out into the ocean. The sun beat down on my back but I ignored it.

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

I stared at my sister's retreating form until she was out of sight.

"Ki-chan? Is Kiko-chan alright?" Hunni-sempai asked, looking at me with wide chocolate colored eyes.

"…Yea… but just leave her alone, ok guys?" I said, "Especially you Tamaki-sempai!"

"WHAT? Why me?" Tamaki-sempai questioned, getting all teary-eyed.

"'Cause you and the twins annoy her the most!" I reply, which sends him into his emo corner.

"We annoy her?" The twins whine, though Kaoru sounded more sincere than Hikaru. I look at them both carefully.

Kaoru seemed at least slightly concerned but his brother was the same as always. Smug.

I don't know why this concerns me but it does….

"Anyway," I say, shaking my head and smiling, "How about we go shellfish hunting or something?"

"Yay! Hellfish shunting!" Hunni-sempai cheered.

Haruhi sighed, "It's _shellfish hunting_ sempai."

…

(Time skip: Sunset [Yuki's P.O.V.])

"Have you been sitting up there all day?" I call up to my sister, who's sitting on some tall rocks, staring out at the sun sinking below the horizon.

"Maybe…" She replied, not looking at me.

"Have you eaten anything at all?"

"…...No"

"You're so stubborn you know that?" She nods. Sighing, I climb up next to her.

"Everyone's really worried about you," I say before sitting next to her.

"So?" Yukiko keeps facing forward but moves her eyes away from me.

"_So _you _worried_ everyone."

"Why should they care?"

"Because they like you."

"Ha, yeah right."

"It's true! Not _everyone's _trying to annoy you."

"I beg to differ."

"So what if the twins tease you? They're just playing, it doesn't mean anything!"

"Bu-" I don't let her speak.

"And Hunni-sempai's just being sweet by hugging you! He's not trying to hurt you!"

"I-"

"And would you lay off Tamaki-sempai once in a while? All he does is act fatherly and call you his daughter! What's wrong with that?" My eyes widen and I slap a hand over my mouth. Yukiko's eyes widen in anger. "Y-yukiko I-"

"What's wrong with that?" She practically screams. "You know exactly what's wrong with that!"

"I-"

"You what? Don't care?"

"Of course I care!" I yell, jumping to my feet. "Don't overreact like this! You always overreact to everything!"

"I kinda have to Yuki!" She jumps to her feet as well.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Why then?"

"To make sure _this_ didn't happen to you!" She jerks her thumb towards the bandage under her eye and makes sure I can also see the gauze around her arm.

"Yukiko….. Ugh! No one asked you to protect me!" I scream.

"No one? _Mom_ did Yuki! Mom did!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she jumped from the rock and ran back to the hotel.

* * *

**Ok, remember the whole writers block speech i keep giving? well here's what im stuck on: the Hosts' are throwing a surprise party for Yuki and Yukiko and I dont know what they should do. so I would greatly appreciate some ideas!_ 'cause my friends...not so helpful right know... one of my friends wants the Hosts' to give the girls a lama... WAT R THEY GONNA DO WIT A LAMA KIBA-KUN?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a month since I last posted? Oh crap! I didnt even realize it! I've been trying to figure out what to do for the twins' birthday party but it dont know! (anyone know of any good "commener" birthday games that tamaki might suggest?) i need help!**

**do u people actually read this? well i hope you do. 'cauze i need ideas!**

**anyway i no own OHSHC as u all kno...**

* * *

**Thank you**

(Hikaru's P.O.V.)

I walked down to the lobby, alone. Kaoru had gone to bed early saying he had a headache.

"_Mom _did Yuki! _Mom did!_" I heard someone scream. I'm guessing it's…

"Yukiko?" She came rushing through the lobby doors, her bangs covering her eyes and her cheeks glistening.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled in a cracked voice. She ran past me and up the stairs.

I walked outside to see Yuki, standing beside a wall of rocks.

"Yuki? What's wrong with Yuk—"

"Just leave," She said, her voice catching in her throat. When I got closer I saw her cheeks were streaked with tears and her eyes were red.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing!" Yuki said in an unconvincingly happy voice. She tried to stop her sobbing and hide her face from me.

"Yuki…."

"J-just leave Hikaru, ok? Just leave me alo—"

"No." I wrap my arms around her. "I'm not going to leave you." She buried her face in my chest and started (er… continued) to cry.

…

We stood there for a minute till Yuki's sobs die down.

"Hey," I hold her out at arm's length. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Yuki said, wiping her eyes and smiling softly. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Really." Smiling, I lean down and kiss her damp cheek.

"I….. uh….." Her face was bright as a ripe tomato in the moonlight.

"Ummm… You eyes are really pretty in the moonlight…" I say awkwardly, looking away from her.

"That's what my mom always said…"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing!" She said happily while sitting on the sand, leaning against the rock wall. Yuki patted the spot next to her, wanting me to sit.

"So," I said, sitting and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Know any constellations?"

…

(Time skip: Morning [Normal P.O.V])

"Someone get my daughter away from that perverted twin!" Tamaki shrieked.

"Quit calling my brother a pervert!" Kaoru yelled back.

"That is not important right now! My daughter's innocence is being tainted!" He pointed down at Yuki and Hikaru, cuddling against a larfe wall of rocks. They were still wearing their clothes from yesterday. Hikaru's arms were wrapped around Yuki while she snuggled against his chest.

"Quit overreacting sempai," Haruhi said plainly.

"Mmm-mmmnn" Yuki mumbled, slowly waking up. "Wha-? The Host Club?"

"My daughter! You're awake!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Why is everyone crowded arou-"

"What's with all the noise?" Hikaru muttered, finally waking up.

"Whaa-? Hikaru?"

"Yuki?" The two stared at each other, wide eyed before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" The Hosts (minus Yukiko, who was nowhere to be seen) asked.

"We fell asleep, stargazing!" Hikaru and Yuki laughed.

"How is that funny?" Tamaki asked. They shrugged, still laughing. "What kind of answer is that?" They shrugged again.

…

"We'll be right back boss!" Hikaru called to the Hosts as he, Kaoru, and Yuki walked back to the hotel. "We just want to change clothes!"

"You two actually fell asleep stargazing?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess…" Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yea, well…." Yuki's voice trailed off when she saw Yukiko, sitting against the front of the hotel, drawing.

The hot-headed girl looked up at the three.

"Yukiko?" Kaoru asked. She didn't answer. Instead she walked up to Hikaru, leaned close to his ear, and then walked away.

"Yukiko?" Kaoru asked again.

"W-what did she say?" Yuki asked nervously.

Hikaru stared at Yukiko's retreating figure. "…..She just thanked me."

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter.**

**Wahh! I suck at romance-type-things! it sounds so sappy and cheesy to me! *anime tears***

**Yuki and Yukiko have had there 1st fight _ever_! poor them. (oh this is all sounding so sappy! im sad...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You wanna know what get on my nerves? When authors dont update their fanfictions for like a year then go missing. It really irritates me!**

**wait...I..._I_ haven't posted in like 4 months...4_ MONTHS? _Wow...I feel so ashamed! *goes to sit in the "Tamaki emo cornor"* TT-TT**

* * *

**The BIRTHDAY! ….part 1**

(Yukiko's P.O.V.)

It's been about, maybe 3 or 4 days since we got back from the beach. Everything seems pretty normal…. Well except for the fact that Yuki and Hikaru are closer than ever.

I don't' know if I like this or not….

Anyway. Yuki and I are getting along like we use to…. Kind of…ok, not really. Things are _really_ tense between us and neither of us will bring up the fight.

"Hey Yuki?" I hear the twins ask.

"Huh? What?"

"When's your guys' birthday? We've been wondering about this for a while now."

"April 3rd," Yuki and I say at the same time.

"Wait….." Hunni-sempai said, tapping his chin. "Isn't that tomorrow Takashi?"

"Yea," Mori-sempai answered.

"So it's your birthday tomorrow?" Tamaki-sempai exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Yuki and I blinked, staring at him quizingly. "You never asked."

"Oh…. true."

"So…" The twins came up behind the couch we were sitting on. "Whatcha doin for your birthday?"

"Nothing," We replied simply.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. We never do anything for our birthdays anymore."

"Awww! How come?"

"We just don't!" I snap. They ducked behind the couch quickly.

"Kiko," Yuki warned.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." I've been trying _not_ to snap at everyone since the fight and Yuki's keeping me on track (whether I want her to or not…).

"We just don't for personal reasons," She replied calmly to the twins. They stood back up.

"Hey, can we head home Ki?" I ask, "I left my outlining pens at 'home'." I said, putting small air quotes around "home".

"Sure. At least you've got a good reason this time."

(3rd person)

"Bye-bye Ki-chan, Kiko-chan!" Hunni exclaimed as the twin girls left the club room.

"Who doesn't celebrate a birthday?" The Hitachins asked simultaneously.

"I don't know…. Oh! I've got it!" Tamaki said while snapping his fingers together. "How about we throw them a surprise party?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, causing a glare.

"Didn't they just say they don't like celebrating their birthday?" Haruhi added.

"Now what kind of a father would I be if I didn't throw my daughters a birthday party?" Tamaki asked, putting on an overly dramatic act.

_Probably a less annoying one….._ Haruhi mentally sighed.

(Next Day Before Club Hours)

(Yuki's P.O.V)

"I don't like this!" My sister exclaimed as we walked down to Music Room Three.

"Like what?" I asked.

"The twins were eyeing us weirdly the whole day! I know they're up to something."

"Oh, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing." We opened the club doors, but instead of the usual rose petals attacking us, we were greeted my multi-colored balloons and confetti.

"You were saying?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI AND YUKIKO!" The hosts (minus Kyoya and Mori-sempai) exclaimed,

"Oh brother," Kiko grumbled irritably. I elbowed her side.

"Try to enjoy this. Or at least _look_ happy in front of them."

"No promises."

"Well get in here you two!" Tamaki-sempai exclaimed while the twins dragged us in.

"Whoa!" I said, staring at the room. The Hosts had turned it into a party room! With streamers, balloons, presents, cake, and everything else!

"You guys work fast!" Kiko and I say together.

"Does that mean you approve?" Tamaki-sempai asked hopefully.

"For now."

"Good," The Hitachiins said, smirking. "Surprise confetti attack!" Seconds later we were pelted with confetti eggs!

"Jerks!" Kiko laughed. I elbowed her lightly and she smiled.

"Surprise twin attack!" We exclaimed, tackling them. Confetti flew around us.

"This was not how this was supposed to go!" Tamaki-sempai yelled as us twins wrestled in the puddle of confetti.

"You sure?" Yukiko asked, pinning Kaoru to the ground. "'Cause this is really fun!"

"No," Kaoru said, then pinned Kiko. "Now it is!"

"What? Trying to act tough _now?_"

"Ok, that's low."

"I know."

"Are you going easy on me?" I asked Hikaru as I put him in a headlock.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He broke free and trapped me in a bear hug.

"Ki-chan, Kiko-cham!" Hunni-sempai suddenly exclaimed. "We've got cake!"

We paused our wrestling. Kiko had pinned Kaoru to the ground again by sitting on his stomach and pinning his hands to the floor by his head. I… well I was still in the bear hug.

"Don't we always have cake here?" Kiko and I asked.

"Yeah….. but this is birthday cake! It's special!"

We shrugged (well as much as we could in our current states), "True."

"So Yukiko," Kaoru asked. Kiko looked down at him. "Are we gonna have cake or are you just continue to sit like that?"

Kiko's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, turning bright red.

"Uhh… CAKE TIME!" She jumped up and dashed over to Hunni-sempai (who had gone over to the cake table).

"Well Hikaru, you heard her. Cake time," I told my 'captor'.

After a moment of hesitation he caught on. "Oh! Sorry." He quickly let go of me and he, Kaoru, and I fallowed Kiko to the cake table.

* * *

**I felt like breaking up this chapter into two parts cuz well...I can. But dont worry! Part 2 is pretty much 3/4 of the way done already! I'm just gonna finish it up right now. *grabs laptop***

**Tamaki: type! type! type! type! ty-**

**Me: shut up tama-teme! you're not helping here!**

**twins: type! type! type! type! type! type! type! type! type! type!X20**

**Me: ...why are you two my favorites again? someone remind me!**


	13. Dear Readers

Dear readers of this…I don't know if I could say awful fanfic but…

Eh, let's just say I don't like how this story is written. At all.

But I don't want to completely abandon it! I HATE when authors do that but I haven't updated in, what? More than a year? Oh god I am so disappointed with maiself…

Some of you do seem to like this story (I don't know why though..Im a sucky author) but I doubt any of you care anymore.

If there are some of you who do like this and actually want me to keep going tell me.

I might rewrite it but Im not sure.. I have other stories I'm working on.

Mai new years resolutions were to actually complete mai stories/stick with them and to stop procrastinating.

Now that's going to be r_eally_ hard for me but I hope I can do it!

Ok, all that aside, just tell me if you want me to rewrite this. I hope I hear from some of you.

*rolls away*


End file.
